


Lost and Found

by Rawrgoesthedinosaur2015



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angry Steve, Family Feels, Multi, Ohana, Protective Steve, Steve Steps Up, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2018-10-05 02:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10295009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawrgoesthedinosaur2015/pseuds/Rawrgoesthedinosaur2015
Summary: When a case goes wrong and Danny is killed, his ohana are left behind to deal with the grief... but not everything is as it seems.





	1. Chapter 1

Standing in the bathroom, Layla splashed her face with cold water and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She hadn't slept much over the last few days and her eyes were puffy from all the crying she had done, but today she had to be strong for her ohana. Hearing someone tap lightly on the door, Layla stood up straight and took a shaky deep breath. 

"Lay, you okay in there?" Came Steve's concerned voice from the other side. 

"Yeah, I'm coming," Layla replied, drying her face and stepping out into the hallway. 

"It's nearly time to go," Steve informed her, "Could you make sure that Grace is ready for me?" 

"Sure." 

Making her way to her niece's bedroom, Layla froze with her hand on the door handle and hesitated before going in. Finding Grace sitting on the edge of her bed, she placed a gentle hand on the young girls shoulder and crouched down in front of her. 

"This was Danno's favorite dress, is it okay that it isn't black?" Grace asked, her voice shaky and unsure. 

"Hey," Layla said, lifting Grace's chin with her thumb, "If you want to wear Danno's favorite dress, then you wear it... no one is going to tell you that you can't, I promise." 

"Will you put my necklace on for me?" 

"Of course I will." 

Taking the thin gold chain from her nieces hand, Layla fastened it around her neck and straightened the heart pendant that hung over her chest. Standing up, Layla held out her hand for Grace to take and led her downstairs. It wasn't long, before the cars arrived and they climbed into the car following the coffin. Feeling Grace's small fingers wrap tightly around her hand, Layla looked down at her niece's tear stained face and pulled her into a hug. 

There were a lot of people already at the cemetery when they arrived, mainly officers from HPD and a few people that Layla didn't recognize. A majority of the service went by in a blur, but then Layla's name was called and she hesitantly approached the microphone. 

"Turn the light off, come to bed, tell me all about the day you had," Layla sang as the music started, "Lay beside me, come to rest, you can close your eyes you've done your best. Let me be your sanctuary, let me be your safe place to fall, I can take away your worries, the refuge from it all." 

Swallowing passed the lump in her throat, Layla fought to keep her emotions in check as Danny's coffin was lowered and continued singing. 

"All this time we have together, is our shelter from the rain. I will share the weight you carry, let me be your sanctuary," Layla continued, feeling the tears fall freely down her cheeks and her throat to tighten, "We have weathered through the storms, taking comfort in each other's arms. When the dark clouds come again, I... will lift..." 

Shaking her head, Layla ran into Steve's open arms and buried her face in his shoulder as her world finally crumbled around her. 

"It's okay," Steve whispered, wrapping his arms around her tightly and kissing her head as she cried into his chest. 

Thanking everyone for attending as they dispersed, Steve led Layla and Grace back to the car in silence. 

"We'll bring some dinner over in a little while," Chin told Steve, "The girls look exhausted." 

"It's been a rough day," Steve replied, glancing at the girls through the window and running a hand over his face, "I'll see you back at the house." 

The ride home was quiet and Layla spent it staring out at the passing scenery, unable to form the words to speak. They had lost Danny... She had lost her brother and it was going to be hard for everyone to get through that.


	2. Chapter 2

Arriving home, Layla got changed out of her funeral clothes and headed out onto the lanai. Pulling out her sketch pad, she opened it to a new page and began drawing. She had been curled up in one of the chairs for nearly an hour, when Chin emerged from the house and moved to crouch in front of her with a sad smile. 

"That's really good," Chin said, motioning to the picture, "Kono and I brought some food over, why don't you come inside and eat with us?" 

"Okay," Layla mumbled, packing away her things and following him inside. 

Everyone ate in silence, but Layla wasn't really all that hungry and left a majority of the food on her plate untouched. Pushing her plate away, she excused herself from the table and shut herself away in her room. 

Sitting on her bed, she opened the book that she had been reading and allowed her mind to get lost in the story. She had been reading for several hours, when someone knocked on the door and she was snapped back to reality. 

"Lay." 

"Come in." 

Placing the book back on the side, Layla watched as Steve entered and sat down next to her. 

"I know that today has been hard for you, it's been hard for everyone," Steve stated, taking a shaky breath and looking at Layla, "Danno would have been proud of you... I'm proud of you." 

Leaning back against Layla's headboard, Steve put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her on the head as she curled into his side. The next week was a difficult time for Layla, everything reminded her of Danny and what she had lost. Chin, Kono and Steve had been there the entire time, but Layla still felt the empty space that her big brother had once filled. 

Finishing some school work in Steve's office, Layla frowned as her phone began to buzz on the table and answered it. 

"Hello." 

'Layla,' came her mum's voice from the other end, 'How are you?' 

"I just lost my brother, how do you think I am?" 

'Well, you'll be home soon enough and we can start healing as a family.' 

"What do you mean I'll be home soon?" Layla asked. 

'I'm going to talk to Commander McGarrett and get him to sort out everything so that you can come home,' her mum informed her matter of factly, 'You need to be with your family at a time like this.' 

"I am with my family," Layla snapped, feeling her stomach turn at the mere thought of returning to New Jersey, "Danny dying doesn't change anything." 

'Layla...' Her mum warned, but Layla didn't want to hear another word that woman had to say and hung up. 

Letting Steve know that she was going for a walk, Layla headed down to the beach and sat on the sand watching some surfers out on the waves. It had been a year, since everything had happened in New Jersey and Danny had moved her to Hawaii to live with him. It had taken her a while to adjust, but the island had become her home and the thought of having to leave scared her. 

Checking the time, Layla made her way back to Iolani palace and found Steve in his office on the phone. Noticing Layla watching him, Steve motioned for her to join him and hung up as she took a seat on the sofa. 

"That was your mum," Steve told her, "She want's me to arrange for you to go back to New Jersey." 

"I know," Layla admitted, causing Steve to frown and move to sit beside her, "She rang me earlier, said that I needed to be with the family so that we could all start healing... I don't want to go back there." 

"I'm going to do everything I can to ensure that that doesn't happen," Steve promised, "I've got a few more pieces of paperwork to complete and then we can get out of here, why don't you tackle some more of your school work?" 

"Okay," Layla replied, crossing her legs to get comfortable and opening her sketchpad to start her art assignment. 

It was late by the time they arrived home and Steve decided to order Chinese food, while Layla set up a movie for them to watch. They had just started eating, when someone knocked on the door and Layla paused the movie as Steve went to answer it. 

"Hey Cath." 

"Hey," Layla heard Catherine say, "I just got back on land and I heard about Danny, I thought I'd come over and see how you're doing?" 

"We're doing okay," Steve replied, "Layla and I were just about to eat and watch a movie, did you want to join us?" 

"I'd love to," Catherine agreed, stepping passed Steve and hugging Layla as she reached the sofa, "I'm so sorry for your loss." 

Layla was drifting off to sleep by the time the film finished and with a mumbled goodnight, she headed up to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Returning to school wasn't easy, but Layla knew that it had to happen eventually and she couldn't put it off forever. Staring up at the building as Steve parked up out front, Layla collected her bag from by her feet and climbed out with a deep breath. 

"Keep your chin up Lay," Steve said as she closed the door, looking through the open window and nodding, "I'll pick you up at the end of the day." 

"Okay." 

Walking through the double doors, Layla instantly felt everyone's eyes on her and lowered her head as she walked towards her first class. She heard the comments made throughout the day, but she chose to ignore them rather than react and focused solely on her work. 

Relieved to hear the final bell ring, Layla collected everything she needed from her locker and made her way outside to where Steve was waiting as promised. Climbing in the truck, she gave him a small smile in greeting and relaxed back into the seat as he pulled away. 

"How was your day?" Steve asked, breaking the silence and glancing over at Layla. 

"It was fine," Layla lied, knowing that Steve didn't believe her and sighing as she answered him again, "Really, it wasn't too bad... I'm just the sister of that dead cop at the moment and it sucks." 

"I know that going back to school today was hard for you, but it will get better in time and everyone will soon find something else to talk about," Steve replied, reaching over and giving her shoulder a comforting squeeze, "I need to get back to work, do you want me to drop you off at home or would you rather hang out at headquarters?" 

"I don't want to be in the house on my own," Layla told him, "Danny's stuff is all over the place and... I just don't want to be alone." 

"It's okay, you can hang out in my office and do some of your homework." 

Arriving at Iolani Palace, Layla headed straight towards Steve's office and stopped as she noticed that it was already occupied by a man in a suit. Waiting until Steve had entered his office and closed the door, Layla turned to Chin who was working on something at the table top computer. 

"Who is that?" Layla inquired, causing Chin to lift his head and glance over at the man in question. 

"He's from the FBI," Chin answered honestly. 

"Is Steve in trouble?" 

"I would normally answer that with probably, but not this time... you don't need to worry." 

Smiling, Layla nodded and watched as Chin returned his attention to the screen. The truth was that she was worried, she had just lost Danny and she couldn't handle losing anyone else. As soon as Steve opened the door, Layla could see the anger on his face and knew that something was wrong. 

"Chin, I need you to keep an eye on Layla for a few hours," Steve stated, "My helps needed on a case." 

"Of course." 

*** 

Pulling Layla into a quick hug, Steve kissed her head and followed Agent White out to his SUV. The journey was travelled in silence, Steve's fists clenched where they were resting on his knees and his mouth shut tight to stop him from asking the questions that he knew the agent wouldn't answer. 

It was forty-five minutes, before they turned down a dirt track and stopped outside a house. Climbing out, Steve took in his surroundings and followed the agent inside. The house seemed empty at first glance, but Steve knew differently and froze as they entered the kitchen. 

"Steve..." Danny said, cradling his jaw as Steve's fist connected, "Okay, I deserved that one." 

"No," Steve replied angrily, "You deserve much more than that." 

"Steve..." 

"No, Danny... do you know what you've put everyone through?" Steve shouted, "Do you know what you've put Layla and Gracie through?" 

"I didn't have a choice," Danny mumbled, "How are they?" 

"Just great," Steve spat, "Grace cries herself to sleep every night and calls me every day to make sure that I'm still around... that I haven't left her." 

"And Layla?" 

"She's putting on a strong front, but I know that she's struggling and there is nothing I can do to ease her pain." 

"What about you and the others?" 

"Everyone is grieving..." Steve told him, running a hand over his face and sinking onto a stool at the kitchen counter, "We're just trying to get through it as best we can as a family, but it's been hard and we've still got a long way to go... or at least we did have." 

"I'm sorry." 

"What am I supposed to do, Danny?" Steve asked, "I can't lie to them." 

"You have to," Agent White added, causing Steve to clench his fists and glare at the agent, "It is imperative that everyone believes Detective Williams is dead." 

"That's easy for you to say," Steve argued, standing up and turning to face the agent, "All you have to worry about is your case, you don't have to deal with the aftermath or lie to two vulnerable kids." 

"We've been working on this case for three years commander and we're really close to bringing down one of the biggest crime families around... I don't have time to worry about anything else." 

"Lucky you," Steve replied, shaking his head and making his way towards the front door without another word. 

"Steve... please," Danny pleaded, causing Steve's heart to clench, "Just hear him out, I want to come home... I want to make everything right, but I can't do that without the help of you and the team." 

"I thought he said that they were close to bringing their perps down?" 

"We are, but there's something else going on and we need to get to the bottom of that in order to move forward with our case," Agent White explained, pulling out his phone and handing it over to Steve as he continued, "Those are crime scene photos from a murder that took place in the early hours of yesterday morning, the victim is a New Jersey police officer that was working on the case with us and it's not the first one we've had." 

"How many are we talking about and why do you need the help of Five-0?" 

"Over the last three months, there's been six law enforcement officers killed... all were connected to our case in some way and all were murdered in the same manner," Agent White told him, "I need your team to find out who's doing this and put a stop to it." 

"In other words, you want Five-0 to make some noise and take the heat away from your case." 

"Something like that."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets lost in thought and the investigation gets underway.

It was late by the time Steve arrived back at his house, having asked Chin to take Layla home and fix her some dinner that wasn't take-out. Making his way inside, he found Chin sitting with Kono in front of the television and frowned when he didn't see Layla with them. 

"She went up to bed about an hour ago," Kono informed him, earning a nod from Steve, "Everything okay?" 

"Yeah," Steve replied, feeling he's stomach turn as the lie fell from his mouth, "We have a case, but it can wait until morning... you should both go home and get some sleep." 

Showing the cousins out, Steve headed upstairs to check on Layla and found that she was fast asleep. Watching her sleep for a few minutes, Steve glanced at the picture of Danny beside her bed and felt anger ripple through him. Making his way back downstairs, he grabbed a beer from the fridge and wandered out onto the lanai. Standing at the water's edge, he stared out over the vast expanse of ocean that lay before him and ran a hand over his face in frustration. He was angry, but his anger wasn't just directed at Danny and the FBI... it was directed at himself as well. 

He should've known that something wasn't right, there had been a lot of questions surrounding Danny's death and he had pushed it all away for the sake of his ohana. Grace and Layla were distraught... he couldn't put them through the hurt that an investigation would bring with it. He thought he knew his partner and the Danny that he knew wouldn't put them all through so much pain without a good reason, but perhaps he didn't really know him. Steve understood the dangers of people knowing, but if he had known... if someone had told him what was going on, then he could have helped and prevented everything his family was currently enduring. 

"Steve," came Layla's voice as Steve launched his beer bottle at a nearby tree, causing him to spin around to face her and moving forwards quickly as he spotted the tears rolling down her cheeks. 

"I'm sorry," Steve mumbled, wrapping his arms around her trembling form and kissing her head as Layla hugged him back. 

"I miss him," Layla whispered, her voice thick with emotion and Steve's heart clenched for the second time that day. 

"I miss him too," Steve said, biting his tongue and silently cursing Danny for putting him in the situation he was in. 

Guiding Layla back inside, Steve settled on the sofa with her curled into his side and turned on the television. He had never really thought about the prospect of having kids, his heart had always belonged to the Navy and it was only when he met Danny that that all changed. 

It wasn't long after meeting the blonde detective that Steve started falling for him, although he would have denied it back then and called whoever brought it up crazy. He had kept everything he was feeling locked up tight and told himself that it would get easier to handle, but it only got harder as they became closer as friends. 

It took him three years to finally confess all to Danny, three years of pining and fighting against his heart in order to keep Danny close. Of course, nothing about their lives was smooth and their transition from friends to lovers had been turbulent to say the least. It took them both a while to fully accept the change in their relationship, but things gradually settled and everything in their lives seemed to fall into a natural rhythm. 

Snapped from his thoughts by Layla shifting in her sleep, Steve covered her with a blanket and headed to bed. Waking up the following morning, he made them both breakfast and dropped Layla off at school on his way to the office. 

"Morning," Chin greeted as soon as Steve walked through the doors, "Layla get to school okay?" 

"Yeah, I dropped her off on my way here," Steve replied, placing his phone on the table top computer and pulling the pictures that Agent White had shown him up on the screen. 

"Who's our vic?" Chin asked as Kono joined them, handing them both cups of coffee and looking over the pictures as Steve answered. 

"His name is Jonathan Gates, he was a police officer in New Jersey and was found two days ago," Steve told them, "Cause of death was a single gunshot to the head, but he was shot two times prior to the kill shot and there were signs of torture. I already contacted his captain in New Jersey and as far as he was concerned, Gates was here on vacation." 

"Why kill a cop on vacation?" Kono added. 

"That's what we need to find out."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team struggles to find any answers in relation to their case, Layla and Steve talk, and Steve makes a decision regarding Danny's situation!

The case didn't seem to be going anywhere, there were no leads and they had failed to find anything unusual on their victim. Every line of inquiry brought them back to square one and Steve was beginning to feel the pressure to find some answers, but he was running out of ideas. All they had was the body of a dead cop... no solid reason behind his death or suspects to hunt down. 

"What are we missing?" Steve asked, looking at Chin and Kono for an answer he knew they didn't have, "Jonathan Gates wasn't just murdered, he was executed and we have absolutely nothing that will lead us to his killer." 

"The kill shot to the head and the lack of defensive wounds would point towards someone the victim knew, but why would a cop be associating with someone capable of murder?" Chin replied. 

"Perhaps they worked together," Steve suggested, "A lot of cops nowadays are ex-forces, they're trained to kill and some, if offered the right amount of money, would get the job done." 

"The lack of defensive wounds would support that theory and someone who knew him personally would have known about his vacation in Hawaii," Kono added. 

It was nearly ten o'clock at night by the time Steve finally got home and was surprised to find Layla sitting out on the lanai, messing around with the guitar that Danny had brought her for Christmas. 

"I met you in the dark, you lit me up, you made feel as though I was enough. We danced the night away, we drank too much, I held your hair back when you were throwing up," Layla sang as she played, "Then you smiled over your shoulder, for a minute I was stone-cold sober..." 

"Sorry," Steve stated as he opened the door, causing Layla to stop and look up at him, "I didn't mean to interrupt... it sounded really good, practicing for something?" 

"I entered the school talent competition," Layla told him as he took a seat beside her, "Danny would always try to persuade me to enter them, but I was always too scared..." 

"What changed?" 

"You came into Danny's life and taught me that being scared of something is okay, but allowing that fear to win isn't," Layla mumbled, "You were afraid to admit that you loved Danny, but you pushed that fear aside and loved him anyway. He would have been here telling me that I could do it and that he'd be there to give me strength, even if I failed." 

"I could never take Danno's place, but I will be there to watch you perform and Danno will be there too... even if you can't see him." 

Layla smiled, returning her attention to the guitar in her lap and once again the guilt Steve felt every time he had to lie reared its head. Listening to Layla practice, Steve made a silent promise to have Danny at that show and he would do anything to make it happen. 

Steve wasn't Danny... no one could ever match up to the man that Steve fell in love with, but he loved Layla and Grace with everything he could. He would go through hell for those girls, because they were Danny's world and somehow they had wormed their way deeper into his heart than Steve thought possible. 

Heading to bed a few hours later, Steve checked on Layla and pulled the blankets up on her bed as she shifted restlessly in her sleep. Entering the room that he had shared with Danny, he sat on the bed and closed his eyes. 

Dropping Layla off at school the next morning, Steve made his way out to the safe house to see Danny and ask White some questions about the case. Pulling up, Steve climbed out of his truck and headed inside where Danny was eating breakfast at the kitchen table. 

"Hey babe," Danny said as Steve closed the front door behind him, "You look tired." 

"That's what happens, when the FBI fake your partners death and then comes to you for help with a case that doesn't make sense," Steve replied, pouring himself some coffee and leaning against the counter, "Did I mention the having to lie to people... where's your babysitter anyway?" 

"Making some phone calls upstairs... how're things at home?" 

"Things are okay, Rachel has said that I can have Gracie this weekend and Layla has signed up for the school talent show," Steve told him, earning a sad smile from Danny and continuing, "Your mother is still insisting that Layla go back to New Jersey, but that's a subject that I haven't yet figured out how to bring up with Layla without her thinking that I don't want her with me... but apart from that everything is as good as can be expected." 

"I'm sorry that you're having to deal with all of this on your own." 

"Yeah, well I don't have much choice..." Steve mumbled, "I actually need to talk to Agent White about filling Chin and Kono in on what's going on, because I'm not going to be able to solve this case if they don't know all the details."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Steve persuade agent White to let him share Danny's situation with the rest of the team? Layla is worried that Steve no longer wants her around, but is she right to be worried?

After arguing with White for nearly an hour, the agent finally caved and Steve headed back to 5-0 headquarters. Sitting outside in his truck, Steve took a deep breath as he climbed out and entered the building. 

"Chin, Kono," Steve called, motioning for the cousin's to join him and swallowing nervously as they emerged from their offices. 

"What's up bossman?" Kono asked. 

"I need to talk to you about something, but it's crucial that everything discussed here stays just between us for now," Steve said, earning nods of agreement and continuing, "The day I left with that FBI agent to help out on a case, I was taken to a safe house and found out some things that I've had to keep from everyone." 

"What sort of things are we talking about here?" 

"I haven't got time to make this any easier for you both to hear, so here it is... Danny isn't dead. He's currently under FBI protection and the case that we've been working on is one of the reasons he is there," Steve told them, watching as their expressions morphed from shock to determination within seconds. 

"What does the murder of Jonathan Gates have to do with Danny?" Chin inquired. 

"Are you certain you want to get involved with this?" Steve added, "I'll understand if either of you can't do it... if you do this, it means lying to our ohana and that isn't a burden that I want you to feel you have to take on." 

"Steve, this is Danny we're talking about," Kono stated, "I'm not saying that I'm happy with having to lie to our ohana, especially when it comes to Layla and Gracie, but if it means bringing Danny home to us... I'll do it." 

"Same here," Chin agreed, "Danny's our family and has been there for all of us more than once... I'm not turning my back on him." 

*** 

Arriving home from school, Layla went straight upstairs and locked herself in the bathroom to clean up. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she allowed her tears to fall and carefully wiped the shave ice from near her eyes. Washing her hair, she got changed and made her way down to the kitchen to make dinner. By the time Steve walked through the door, Layla was just finishing the salad and placing everything on the table. 

"This looks amazing, kiddo," Steve told her with a smile, grabbing himself a beer from the fridge and sitting down opposite her. 

"Is everything okay?" Layla asked, watching as Steve opened his mouth to speak and then closed it again. 

"Yeah," Steve answered, "There's something I need to talk to you about though." 

"You're sending me back to New Jersey, aren't you?" Layla mumbled, looking down at the table, "It's okay, I understand..." 

"No... Layla, I would never send you back there," Steve reassured her, moving to crouch in front of Layla, "Why would you think that?" 

"Some boys at school said that now Danny's not around, you wouldn't want me staying with you anymore," Layla explained, feeling tears roll down her cheeks, "I don't want to go back there... I want to stay with you." 

"Hey, listen to me..." Steve said, noticing the panic in her eyes, "I promised you that I would do everything I could to keep you here with me and that's a promise that I don't intend to break, okay?" 

"Okay." 

"It's true that your mom is trying to get me to send you back, she doesn't think that I am capable of looking after you and that it would be in your best interest to be with your family..." 

"You're my family..." 

"I know and I'm going to fight her all the way... I love you, kid." 

"I love you too," Layla replied as Steve pulled her into a hug and kissed her head. 

"Let's finish eating," Steve suggested, wiping his eyes and returning to his seat, "Chin and Kono will be here soon to work on a case." 

They were washing up, when Chin and Kono turned up with ice cream. Thanking them, Layla retrieved her school bag from her room and got settled out on the Lanai. Staring down at the blank piece of paper, she thought about what she wanted to write and began to scribble words onto the page. 

_'Ohana means family. Family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten. It's not defined by last names or by blood... it's about love. Family should be your anchor when things get rough, those people who are always there to guide you and be your light in the darkness._

_My ohana has taught me so much, but the most important thing I've learned from them is that sometimes home isn't a place... sometimes home has a heartbeat.'_

Looking at the montage she had made of her ohana, Layla smiled at the memories that the pictures conjured up and closed her book with a sigh.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny's replacement has arrived and Layla's bullying has been revealed.

Sitting in Steve's truck, Layla stared out the window and waved as she spotted Grace walking towards her with Steve. She was excited about the weekend ahead and spending time with Grace, doing family things with their ohana. 

"I invited the ohana over for a barbecue tonight," Steve told Grace as they headed to the house. 

"Who's coming?" Grace asked. 

"Chin, Kono, Catherine, Kamekona, Adam and Lou," Steve replied, "Plus the newest member of the team will be there as well, her name is Lori and I think you'll like her." 

Pulling up to the house, Layla climbed out and followed Grace inside. Hugging Chin and Kono, Layla headed into the kitchen to help Steve prepare the food for dinner. 

"That's not how you cut garlic," Layla stated, chuckling as another clove shot off the chopping board and taking the knife from Steve. 

"Do you know something Grace?" Steve whispered, making sure that Layla could still hear, "Your aunt is bossy." 

"Only because Uncle Steve can't cut garlic without it ending up on the floor," Layla added, winking at Grace and poking her tongue out at Steve causing Grace to giggle. 

Hearing someone knock at the door, Grace jumped down from her seat at the counter and went with Steve to open it. It wasn't long before they returned with Kono's boyfriend Adam and who Layla assumed was the new team member in tow, looking around in awe. 

"Your place is gorgeous, Steve," the woman commented as Layla hugged Adam in greeting. 

"Thank you... Lori, this is Danny's sister Layla," Steve introduced, "Lay, this is Lori." 

"It's nice to meet you, Layla." 

"Hi," Layla mumbled, unsure of how to feel about Lori and staying at Adam's side. 

The food was soon ready and everyone sat down to eat, but Layla wasn't all that hungry if she was honest. Having Lori there was just another reminder of the fact that Danny was gone, she was his replacement after all and it didn't seem fair. 

"Layla," Kono called, snapping Layla from her thoughts, "Steve said that you signed up for the school talent show, do we get a sneak peek?" 

"Sure," Layla replied with a small smile, "I'll just go get my guitar." 

Getting her guitar from her room, Layla joined everyone on the beach and took a seat beside Kono. Placing the strap around her neck, Layla took a deep breath and started to play. 

"Somebody get me a hammer, wanna break all the clocks and the mirrors, and go back to a time that was different... a time when I, didn't feel like there was something missing, now my body and mind are so distant, don't know how to escape from this prison... how can I... free my mind," Layla sang, keeping her eyes on the sand at her feet and continuing, "Cause I can't breathe, I can't breathe, I can't breathe, I can't breathe. How can I live in the moment, when my thoughts never feel like my own and don't know how to admit that I'm broken... how can I... be alright. Cause I can't breathe, I can't breathe, I can't breathe, I can't breathe." 

Everyone clapped as she finished playing and she looked over at Steve to see his eyes swimming with unshed tears, but he was still clapping. It was late by the time everyone left and Layla said goodnight to Grace, before going to her bedroom. Retrieving the picture of Danny from beside her bed, Layla stared at it and look up when someone knocked on her door. 

"Hey," Steve said, making his way across the room and sitting down on the bed, "You know that you can talk to me right?" 

"I know." 

"I got a phone call earlier from your principal," Steve told her, "Why didn't you tell me that you were being bullied?" 

"You had enough to worry about without me adding my problems as well," Layla replied, "It's just stupid boys doing childish things... it's not a big deal." 

"Your principal doesn't agree, she thinks that it is worse than you're telling people and has asked me to attend a meeting on Monday to discuss it further," Steve informed her, "I need you to talk to me, Layla... I need you to tell me what's going on in your head and what's happening in school." 

"It's mainly just name calling, people saying that it's my fault that Danny is dead and that you most probably hate me deep down," Layla admitted, "Last week things just seemed to get worse, they started tripping me in the corridor and threw a shave ice in my face." 

"You shouldn't have had to deal with all that alone." 

"That was my choice, I guess deep down I've started believing the things that they're saying and for a little while... missing Danny doesn't hurt as much." 

"Nothing they're saying is true, Lay... Danny's death was not your fault and I definitely don't hate you," Steve argued, pulling Layla into his arms and kissing her head, "We'll get this all sorted out, I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how much longer can Steve keep Danny's secret knowing that Layla is suffering because of it? Will he break or can he stomach lying to someone so vulnerable? 
> 
> Find out in the next chapter :) Thank you for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something isn't quite right, so Steve does what he does best... he jumps in without any real plan!

Dropping Layla off at school Monday morning, Steve made his way over to the safe house and knocked on the door three times. Looking around as Agent White opened the door, Steve barged passed him without a word and found Danny at the kitchen table with a case file spread out in front of him. 

"Steve... is everything okay?" Danny asked, frowning and placing the piece of paper he was examining to one side. 

"No, not at all actually," Steve replied, crossing his arms over his chest, "Do you know what I've been doing this weekend?" 

"Spending time with the girls," Danny answered, "You had Grace as well, right?" 

"Yeah, I had Grace this weekend and we had a great time with the Ohana," Steve told him, feeling nothing as he saw Danny's smile fade just a little and continuing, "That's not what I'm talking about though." 

"Then what are you talking about?" 

"I'm talking about having to comfort Layla because she's being bullied at school," Steve snapped, raising his hand to silence Danny as his partner opened his mouth to interrupt, "I'm talking about having to assure her that your death wasn't her fault and that I don't hate her..." 

"Why would she think any of that?" 

"She doesn't just think it, Danny... she believes it because that's what the kids at school are telling her," Steve stated, "What the hell am I supposed to do, Danny?" 

"You carry on doing what you've been doing," Agent White added from behind him, "I'm sorry for being harsh, but I am not going to let you blow my case over some girl..." 

Looking at Danny, Steve balled his hand into a fist and slammed it into the agent's jaw. Kneeling down as White attempted to stand back up, Steve grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up so that they were face to face. 

"Let's get something straight," Steve practically growled, "My priority here has nothing to do with your case, my priority is getting Danny back to our girls and the people that we call Ohana, do I make myself clear?" 

"Yes," White choked out as Steve shoved him back onto the ground, watching as the agent pushed himself to his feet and headed upstairs without another word. 

"Is Lay okay?" Danny inquired, motioning for Steve to join him at the table and pushing a cup of coffee towards him. 

"She's hurting and I'm trying to help her as much as I can with everyone's support, but she doesn't have that spark in her eye's anymore... I'm scared that we're losing her, Danny." 

"She's been through so much," Danny added, pushing a piece of paper towards Steve and motioning for him to read it as Danny continued to talk about how bad he felt for what he was putting Layla through. 

Listening to Danny talk, Steve looked down at the piece of paper and frowned at what he read. 

_Something's not right about all of this, nothing is adding up and I haven't seen another FBI agent since I got here. I think all of this is a ploy to keep Five-O's attention away from something else and White is in on it._

"I'll keep a close eye on her, you know I will," Steve promised as he wrote a message back and passed the paper back to Danny. 

**You got a plan?**

_I do, but I need to get out of here and somewhere that gives me the freedom to contact a few people in New Jersey._

"The case has me stumped too," Danny said as Agent White appeared, retrieving an ice pack from the freezer and pressing it against his jaw with a grimace. 

Standing up, Steve walked over to the man with his hand outstretched as if to apologize and shake hands. Waiting for the agent to take it, Steve spun him around and put just the right amount of pressure on the man's throat to render him unconscious. 

Lowering the now limp form to the ground, Danny gathered up the case file from the table and followed Steve out to his truck without a moment's hesitation. Pulling away from the safe house, Steve kept his focus on the road ahead and glanced in the mirrors every few minutes to make sure that they weren't being followed. 

"We're going to need help," Steve stated, pulling out his phone and texting Chin. 

_'Meet me at the dock, you know where.'_

Driving to the dock, Steve parked his truck at the opposite end of where their rendezvous point was and led Danny to where Chin was already waiting with Kono. 

"Good to see that you're still with us," Chin said as he hugged Danny, clapping the man on the back and stepping aside to let Kono greet their brother, "What's going on?" 

"Danny doesn't think that White is working under FBI orders and I agree with him, so we need to figure out what the hell is going on," Steve explained, "Do you have a satellite phone and laptop in the car?" 

"Yeah," Chin replied, heading off and returning a few moments later with the devices in his hands. 

"Okay, me, Danny and Chin are going to head out on the boat once Danny has the information he needs," Steve told them, "Kono, I want you to go and collect Layla from school, just in case White tries to use her to get to Danny." 

"Should I pick up Grace too?" 

"No need, Rachel took her to England to see her parents for a couple of weeks," Steve informed her, "As far as Lori knows, me and Chin have gone fishing for the day, so she shouldn't ask any questions. Don't tell Layla anything other than what's necessary and I'll call you later on to explain everything to her... Keep her safe, Kono." 

"Will do, Boss."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the calm before the storm, but nobody knows it yet...

Hearing the door of her art class open, Layla looked up from the sketch she had been working on and watched as the woman from the office whispered something in her teacher's ear. 

"Layla, could you pack away your things and head to the office," her teacher said, earning a nod from Layla and turning her attention to a student that had his hand up. 

Putting everything in her bag, Layla collected an assignment sheet and left the classroom. Spotting Kono waiting for her as she reached the office door, Layla swallowed nervously and went inside. 

"Hey you," Kono greeted with a smile, thanking the lady that she had been speaking with moments before and leading the way out to her car. 

"Is everything okay?" Layla asked as she fastened her seatbelt. 

"Everything is fine, why do you ask?" Kono replied, starting the engine and pulling away from the school. 

"You picked me up in the middle of the school day without warning," Layla told her with a shrug, "The last time someone picked me up early it was to tell me that Danny was dead..." 

"Lay, I'm so sorry," Kono added, "I promise you that everyone is fine and Steve will explain everything when he rings you later." 

Nodding, Layla turned her attention to the passing scenery and replayed the moment that she had been told about Danny. 

_Sitting on the sofa in Steve's office, Layla could tell that something was seriously wrong and watched anxiously as Steve paced in front of her. It was obvious that the Seal had been crying, which Layla had begun to think he was incapable of and that alone made her insides twist in fear._

_"I've done this so many times, but this is by far the hardest one I've ever had to do," Steve mumbled, crouching down in front of her and looking her directly in the eye, "Danny and I went to make an arrest, but things didn't go the way we expected."_

_"Is Danno okay?"_

_"Lay, Danno got hurt... he got shot and they tried everything they could, but the paramedics couldn't save him."_

_"He... but..." Layla started, falling silent and averting her gaze to the ground as tears rolled down her cheeks, "Can I see him?"_

_"Not at the moment," Steve replied, wrapping his arms around Layla as she broke down, "I've got you..."_

Snapping out of her thoughts as Kono came to a stop, Layla glanced up and saw that they were at Adam's house. Following her inside, Layla hugged Adam as he greeted them and made her way straight outside to where she normally worked on her school assignments. 

*** 

Once Steve was satisfied that they were far enough out to sea, he killed the engine and joined Danny who was talking on the phone. Hanging up, he jotted down a few pieces of information and then looked over at Steve with a sigh. 

"Anything?" Steve inquired, sitting down and taking the notepad to read what Danny had written down. 

"I've managed to determine that this wasn't an FBI operation, but I can't dig up anything on White or who he is working for," Danny stated, running his hand over his face in frustration, "If White is working off of his own agenda that means he's gone rogue and the FBI will have no information, which leaves us with one option..." 

"We need to get the information from White, but he's not going to willingly tell us what we need to know," Steve argued, earning a nod from Danny and taking the phone, "I should ring Layla, she's probably worried by now and the last time I pulled her out of school early..." 

"Was when you had to tell her that I was dead," Danny finished. 

Dialing Kono's number, Steve put the phone to his ear and listened as it rang. 

_'Hey boss,'_ came Kono's voice as she answered the call. 

"Hey, is everything okay?" 

_'Yeah, Layla is doing her homework and I'm waiting for Chin to get here.'_

"Good, can you put Lay on for me?" 

Hearing Kono moving around, Steve waited and smiled as Layla's voice sounded from the other end. 

_'Hey superSEAL.'_

"Hey, how're you doing?" 

_'I'm fine, are you okay?'_

"I'm good," Steve reassured, hearing the slight shake in her voice and feeling the knot of guilt in his stomach tighten in his stomach, "I know that Kono picking you up from school probably freaked you out a little, I just... this case I'm working on is dangerous and I wanted to make sure that you didn't get dragged into it because of my involvement." 

_'It freaked me out, but I'm okay now that I know you aren't hurt or... you know,'_ Layla mumbled, _'Promise me that you'll come home... promise me that I won't lose you as well.'_

"That's not a promise I can make, Kiddo," Steve said, wishing that he could remove the fear from Layla's voice, "I do promise to do everything in my power though." 

_'That's good enough for me, besides I already know that you're going to be okay because Danny is looking over you and he won't let anything bad happen... I love you.'_

"I love you too, kiddo," Steve told her, glancing over at Danny and noticing the way Danny was watching him with sad eyes, "I'll see you soon." 

Hanging up, Steve stared out over the sea for a few minutes and turned to Danny. Stepping forward, he pulled the blond man into his arms and closed his eyes against the emotions that swirled up within him. Steve had always been good at deception as a trained SEAL, but lying to Layla was something completely different and all he could do was hope that she would forgive him in the end.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go down and Layla discovers the truth...

Lost in thought as she worked on her homework, Layla was pulled back to reality by a loud crash from inside the house and felt panic erupt in her chest. Putting down her pen, she quietly made her way to the sliding glass doors and peered inside to see Kono lying unconscious on the floor near the kitchen island. 

Unsure of what to do, Layla snuck over to Kono's still form and removed her phone from her pocket. Heading back outside, she tried to scream as a hand was placed over her mouth and the phone toppled from her grip onto the floor. 

"Sh, it's just me," Adam whispered in her ear, removing his hand, "Are you okay?" 

"What's going on?" Layla replied, screaming as Adam was tackled to the ground by a large man and pinned down as another man grabbed Layla from behind. 

Managing to the get free, Adam rose to his feet and froze as a gun was placed against the side of Layla's head. 

"Look, I don't know what this is about... but she's just a kid," Adam said, holding his hands up in surrender as the click of the gun being loaded was heard, "What do you want?" 

"We already have what we want," a gruff voice replied as a third man emerged from the house, "Tell Mr. McGarrett that if he wants this precious thing back in one piece, then he will return what he took from us... do you understand?" 

"I understand." 

"Good," the man stated with a smirk, turning to address the man holding Layla, "Take her to the van." 

"Just do as they say, Lay," Adam instructed as she was led away, "Everything's going to be fine." 

*** 

Spotting the ambulance as he pulled up to Adam's house, Steve jumped from his truck and rushed over to where Kono was getting checked over. 

"What happened?" 

"Some men got inside and knocked me out," Kono told him, thanking the paramedic and leading Steve over to where Adam was talking with Chin. 

"I'm sorry, Steve," Adam said as soon as he saw him approaching them, "I tried to stop them, but they had a gun pressed to Layla's head and I didn't want her to get hurt." 

"It's not your fault," Steve reassured him, running a hand over his face and taking a deep breath as fear curled in his gut, "Any leads?" 

"Luckily for us, Adam has security cameras covering the entire property after everything with the Yakuza and our kidnappers didn't seem too bothered about getting identified," Chin informed him, bringing up the three guys mugshots on his phone and handing it to Steve, "Meet Paul Kaiwi, Gregory Taylor, and Martin Lewis, all have extensive records and all have recently been released after serving long sentences." 

"Have you had any luck tracking them down?" 

"They were last seen heading towards the docks, but we lost them and no other camera picked them up... it's like they disappeared into thin air." 

"So, they either switched vehicles or they're still in that area," Kono suggested. 

"We need to search that area for the van they were driving," Steve instructed, marking out the area and turning to look at Kono, "Chin and I will take my truck, while you go with Adam... hopefully, they're still around somewhere." 

Climbing back into his truck, Steve waited for Chin to joined him and sped out of the driveway. 

*** 

The van that she had been taken out to soon came to a stop and the back doors were yanked open, causing Layla to scramble back away from them in fear. Feeling someone grip her wrist, she was roughly yanked from the safety of the vehicle and dragged into a building that looked abandoned from the outside. 

Struggling to keep her footing, Layla was pulled down a long corridor and shoved into a room with a lock on the door. Watching as the door was closed, she listened as the key was turned and sank to the ground in the corner farthest away. 

Bringing her knees up to her chest, she scanned her new surroundings and let the tears roll down her cheeks. She was alone for what felt like forever, before the door was opened again and an older looking man stepped inside. 

"Time for you to make a phone call," the man stated, moving towards her and smirking as Layla flinched away from his touch, "I want you to call McGarrett." 

Taking the phone in shaking hands, Layla hesitantly dialed Steve's number and pressed the call button. Pressing a few more buttons as he took the device back, the sound of ringing filled the small room and Layla waited silently for it to be answered. 

"McGarrett," Steve greeted as he answered the call, causing a slight relief at hearing his voice to rush through Layla. 

"Ah, Mr. McGarrett," the man replied, "It appears that I am currently in possession of something extremely valuable to you... I'm assuming you would like it back in one piece, yes?" 

"What do you want?" Steve demanded. 

"That answer is simple, you return Detective Williams to my associate and I will return your little girl unharmed." 

Confused by the man's request, Layla allowed a sliver of hope to enter her chest and waited for Steve's response. 

"Why do you want Danny?" 

"He is a diversion, something to keep the suits busy for a while," the man explained without revealing any valuable information, "You have until midnight to contact me on this number with a place to meet, or you'll be receiving a delivery of your own." 

"Let me talk to her, I want proof that she's okay." 

"Steve," Layla mumbled as the man motioned for her to talk. 

"It's good to hear your voice kiddo, I'm going to sort all of this out... I'll make up for everything I've done that's hurt you," Steve promised. 

"I'm not angry at you..." Layla told him as the man moved away from her, "NO." 

"Layla," Steve shouted out in panic. 

"Midnight McGarrett," the man repeated, before hanging up the phone and leaving the room without another word.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohana to the rescue, but how will things play out?

As night fell, Layla found herself suddenly buried in darkness and pulled her knees closer to her chest. A cool shudder ran down her spine as the door was again unlocked and the man that had grabbed her at the house stepped in with some rope in his hand, moving over to where she sat. 

"Hands," he ordered, tying the thick rope tightly around her wrists as she held them out and pulled her after him. 

Retracing the same route they had taken a few hours earlier, Layla was led to a waiting car and shoved into the back seat. 

"Try anything and my friend here will put you in the trunk, do you understand me?" The man that had rung Steve warned, earning a nod from Layla and signaling for the driver to go. 

Layla kept her gaze on her bound hands as they drove, flinching every time the men beside her shifted in their seats and looking up as the car finally came to a stop. Surveying the scenery outside the window, Layla came to the conclusion that they were at the docks and was proven right as she was dragged out. 

Feeling a strong hand on her shoulder, Layla tried to pull away from the touch and quickly found herself face down on the ground. Screaming as her head was yanked backwards by her hair, Layla stared into the cold eyes of her kidnapper and felt fear wash through her again. 

"You were warned," the man growled, bringing his other hand down across her face and letting go of her hair as the force of the hit sent her back to the floor with a thud, "I suggest you start moving." 

Struggling to her feet with tears streaming down her face, Layla let the man lead her to a container and reluctantly walked inside. Sitting down as she was pushed to the ground, Layla watched as the man produced a gun from the back of his trousers and loaded it. 

*** 

Sitting in his truck with Danny, Steve tightened his grip on the steering wheel and took a sharp left turn towards the docks. He would do anything to get Layla back where she belonged, but that meant possibly having to give up Danny and that was something he wasn't willing to do. 

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Danny asked, breaking the silence that had fallen over them and looking over at Steve. 

"I was just thinking..." Steve told him, "I don't have a plan, Danno, I'm going in blind and it could end up getting someone that I love hurt." 

"We'll figure it out," Danny added, placing his hand on Steve's leg in a comforting manner, "We always do... then we'll take our girl home and start making things right again with everyone." 

Nodding in agreement, Steve loosened his hands a little and returned his focus to the road. He knew that it would take time for things to go back to how they were, but the thought of having Danny back in their lives and being a complete unit again motivated him to push on despite his fears. 

Arriving at the meeting spot, they both climbed out and took in their surroundings. It wasn't long before Chin and Kono pulled up behind them, joining the duo as they anxiously waited. 

*** 

Watching as the man paced in front of her, Layla tried to listen for any sound of people outside and soon gave up when all that met her ears was silence. Steve had told her that he would sort it, he wouldn't leave her there with them... he wouldn't abandon her. 

Feeling her chest constrict at the thought of Steve not showing up, Layla tried to take a deep breath and found that it was hard for her to breathe. Tendrils of fear seemed to wrap themselves around her as she saw the man's finger hover over the trigger of his pistol, glancing over at Layla with a glare and retrieving a walkie-talkie from his pocket as it loudly sprang to life. 

'Shawn, they're here... you can bring the girl out.' 

Letting the man pull her up onto unsteady legs, Layla stumbled forward and followed as the man yanked on the rope that had started cutting into her flesh. Her eyes immediately searched for Steve as they rounded the corner, but it was the man standing beside him that caught her attention and stirred a mixture of emotions from deep within her. 

"Lay," Steve called as he took a step forward, freezing as the guy holding her placed the muzzle of his gun against her head. 

"I think that's close enough, don't you?" 

"The deal is Danny for Layla, right?" Steve inquired calmly, earning a nod from the man standing in front of him, "Then let's swap." 

"Shawn, untie the girl and let her go." 

Watching as Shawn removed the rope from her wrists, Layla slowly backed away and ran to Steve as soon as she was clear. Standing beside Steve with his arm wrapped protectively around her shoulders, Layla noticed the way Danny's hand moved slowly towards his waistline and knew without a doubt that he was reaching for his weapon.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Layla reveals a few things to Steve about how she feels...

As soon as the first gunshot echoed around them, Steve bundled Layla into the back of Kono's car and told her to stay down as he closed the door. Hearing the doors lock, Layla sat on the floor between the back and front seats out of sight. 

Flinching as a bullet ricocheted off of the car, Layla covered her ears to block out the noise and allowed tears to roll down her cheeks. Feeling her entire body begin to tremble, she made herself as small as she could and shut her eyes tight. 

It felt like hours had passed, when the car was unlocked and Steve opened the door. Climbing out, Layla looked around and froze when her gaze fell upon the body of one of the men that took her. 

"Hey, Lay... look at me," Steve said, stepping in front of her and tilting her head with his thumb, "It's okay... It's over." 

Pulling her into a tight hug, Steve kissed her head and Layla relaxed into his warmth. Following him over to the ambulance that had arrived, Layla took a seat and allowed the paramedic to check her over under Steves watchful eye. Cleaning up the wounds on her wrists caused by the ropes, the paramedic bandaged them and asked her a few questions that she answered without issue. 

"You're good to go," the paramedic informed her with a smile, before turning to Steve and continuing, "The bandages will need changing once a day for a few weeks and the cuts on her wrists will need cleaning to prevent infection, but apart from that she should be fine." 

"Mahalo," Steve replied, putting his hands-on Layla's shoulders and leading her over to the truck. 

Climbing in the back seat, Layla fastened her seatbelt and rested her head against the cool glass of the window. Closing her eyes as Steve got in the driver's seat, she pushed the anxiety she was feeling to the back of her mind and drifted off into a restless sleep. 

*** 

Watching Layla sleep in the rearview mirror, Steve felt anger course through him and tightened his grip on the steering wheel. He wasn't just angry at White and Danny for dragging Layla into the situation, he was also angry at himself for not being able to protect her. 

He should have stayed with her, but instead, he put Danny first and as a consequence to that she got hurt. Pulling up to the house, Steve turned in his seat and gently shook Layla awake. 

"Steve?" Layla asked, her voice quiet and brittle. 

"We're home, kiddo." 

Climbing out, Steve waited for her to catch up and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they headed inside. 

"I'm going to take a shower," Layla mumbled as she disappeared upstairs. 

*** 

Looking at her reflection in the mirror, Layla noticed the bruise that had begun to appear and gently ran the pad of her thumb over it. Showering, she got changed into her pajamas and made her way downstairs to find Steve looking through a Chinese menu. 

"I was going to order some Chinese, what do you think?" Steve inquired as Layla sat down beside him in silence. 

"Sounds good, where's Danny?" 

"He's giving his statement and then he will be here," Steve told her, keeping his focus on the leaflet in his hand, "What do you fancy?" 

"The same as usual, please," Layla replied, listening to Steve place their order and glancing up as he hung up, "I'm angry at him..." 

"Huh?" 

"Danny... I'm angry at him," Layla mumbled, playing with the edge of her bandage and continuing, "I'm angry that he lied and I'm upset that he didn't think that we deserved the truth..." 

"Lay..." Steve started, but Layla carried on as if he hadn't spoken and Steve fell silent. 

"I'm happy that he's okay, but I don't know if I can forgive him," Layla added as tears ran down her face, "I thought that I was never going to see him again and I hated myself... I hated myself because the last thing I said to him was to stop acting like my dad. I didn't mean it and then it was too late... all I wanted to do was say sorry, to tell him that he's more like a dad to me than our dad ever was." 

"Shhhh... it's okay," Steve stated, pulling her into a hug and stroking her hair as he fought back his own emotions, "I'm angry at him too." 

Burying her face in the crook of Steve's neck, Layla allowed her emotions free and let go of some of the guilt she had been harboring since Danny's supposed death. Hearing a knock at the door a while later, Layla took a few deep breaths and sat up to let Steve answer it. 

Finishing her food, Layla headed upstairs to try and get some sleep. Although she was exhausted, sleep never came and after a few hours of staring at the ceiling, she decided to get up. Making her way down to the beach, she took a seat on the sand and watched as the sun rose on a brand-new day. It wasn't long before a shadow fell upon her and someone sat down, remaining silent for a few moments before speaking. 

"I know that you probably hate me right now, but I just want you to know that I'm sorry and I love you," Danny said. 

Keeping her gaze on the water, Layla reached out and took Danny's hand in her trembling one. She wasn't ready to forgive him just yet, but she could never hate him and she needed him to know that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! First up I just want to say thank you to everyone that has been reading this, leaving comments and kudos... it means a lot. Secondly, I have a quick question... Do you want me to add more to this in way of showing how the relationships are rebuilt and how things turn out? OR Do you want that done as a separate story?


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Layla returns to school and helps with a case :)

It was nearly two weeks, before Layla returned to school and she was nervous. Sitting in Steve's truck, she stared out the window as they pulled up outside and felt a knot of anxiety begin to build in her stomach. 

"Are you sure that you're ready to go back?" Steve asked, shutting off the engine and turning to face her with concern clear in his eyes, "Do you want me to walk you in?" 

"I'll be fine," Layla mumbled, taking a deep breath and climbing out. 

"We'll go and pick up the art supplies you need later," Steve added, earning a nod and a small smile from Layla, "Have a good day, kiddo." 

Waving, Layla made her way up the stone steps to the double doors and glanced back as Steve drove away. Whispering and laughter followed her around all day, but she tried to ignore it as much as she could. When the final bell rang, she didn't bother going to her locker and headed straight outside to where Steve was waiting. 

"Hey," she stated as she shut the door, placing her back pack at her feet and fastening her seatbelt. 

"How was your day?" Steve inquired, earning a shrug in response and continuing, "Why don't we go get your art supplies on the way home and then pick up some food from Kamekona's to take home with us?" 

"Sounds good." 

It took her half an hour to find everything she needed in the art store and now she was sitting back in Steve's truck, waiting for him to return with their food. As soon as he got back in the truck, Layla knew that they weren't heading home and offered Steve a small smile in response to the apologetic look he had sent her way. Heading straight into his office, Layla ate her food and got started on some of her homework. 

_'Once upon a time there was a girl, but her life wasn't some magical fairytale... her life was fractured and far away from the happy ever after's she had read as a child. She was a robot, hollow chested from the things that had been thrown her way and made up of parts that didn't work the way they should._

_The girl wasn't a princess locked in a tower or a girl from a small provincial town that would fall in love with a beast, she was just a girl... broken and in danger of falling apart. Sometimes she found it hard to believe that she was made of flesh and bone, sometimes she felt as though she was made of stone... numb and estranged from her emotions.'_

It was almost two hours, before Steve entered the room and ran a hand over his face as he leant against his desk. 

"I'm sorry that you're stuck here," Steve said, causing Layla to shrug in response, "I promise that once this case is closed, we will spend some time together and talk about everything that's happened." 

"It's okay, I'd rather be here than at home on my own," Layla replied, "You look tired?" 

"This case isn't as straight forward as I thought it was going to be, every turn is a dead end and I'm running out of ideas." 

"Can I do anything to help?" Layla inquired, "A different perspective may be helpful... maybe I'll see something that you missed." 

"Are you sure you want to?" Steve asked, earning a nod from Layla and motioning for her to follow him into the other room. 

"Boss?" Kono asked, smiling and putting her arm around Layla's shoulders. 

"Layla wants to take a look at the crime scene photos," Steve explained, "She thinks that a fresh pair of eyes and a different perspective might reveal something that was missed." 

"That's a good idea," Kono agreed pulling up the photos and glancing up as Lori walked in. 

"What's going on?" Lori stated, standing next to Kono and looking up at the screens in front of them, "I've already checked those for anything that could help." 

"Can you make this picture bigger?" Layla inquired, moving closer to the screen as Kono blew it up, "I know where this is." 

"How?" Lori questioned, drawing everyone's attention to her, "It's a picture of a bunch of trees in a forest full of identical trees." 

"Maybe to you, but I've spent days in that forest with Steve and I can tell the difference," Layla argued, turning to Steve, "Do you remember the hike you took me on last year? Danny didn't come because he was ill and we decided to head off the trail." 

"Of course." 

"You wanted to show me some ancient trees that had drawings carved into their trunks, but we couldn't find them," Layla added, "Instead we found an old empty cabin." 

Pointing at the picture, Layla stepped back and watched as Steve took a closer look. 

"Kono, zoom in on this section of the picture," Steve instructed, indicating the left-hand side, "You can see a cabin through the trees." 

"I checked these photos thoroughly and I didn't spot it," Lori said, "How is that even possible?" 

"Sometimes, when you're looking too hard for something your brain will start picking out everything that is obvious and it overlooks anything that doesn't fit with image you have in your head. In a picture of the forest, it'll pick out the trees or other things that you'd find in a forest because that is what you immediately associate with that scene," Layla explained, "Steve taught me that in order to see the whole picture, you have to clear your mind of what you know and look at it as if you've never seen it before." 

"I taught you that?" Steve asked, causing Kono to laugh as he high fived Layla and kissed her head, "Good job, kid." 

Sitting in Steve's office an hour later with Kamekona, Layla waited for the team to return and tried to concentrate on the game of poker she was playing. Helping out had made her feel good and for a while she had forgotten about the kids at school, but now, sitting in silence, everything slowly drifted back to the forefront of her mind.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs. WIlliams arrives and things get heated!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry for the long wait! With Christmas to get ready for, it's been chaotic, to say the least!!

Another hour passed, before the team finally got back and Steve took Layla home. Helping him prepare dinner, Layla went upstairs to get cleaned up and returned to find that Danny was home. 

"Hey Lay," Danny greeted with a small smile, "How was school?" 

"It was okay, how did your meeting go?" 

"Boring, but I will do anything to get back out there with the team." 

"There's something that you're not telling me," Layla added, noticing the looks he was sending Steve, "What's going on?" 

"Ma's coming to Hawaii," Danny told her, "She doesn't think that this environment is good for you and wants to take you back to New Jersey." 

"When is she coming?" 

"She'll be here tomorrow," Danny replied, stepping forward as he continued, "The decision hasn't been made and you don't have to see her, but we thought you should know." 

"I don't want to see her," Layla stated, taking a seat at the table and refusing to look at either of the men as they ate in silence. 

Sleep didn't come easy for her that night and the school day seemed one hundred percent harder to get through, but she managed. Sitting in the passenger seat of Steve's truck, Layla stared at the house for a few minutes, before climbing out and hesitantly following Steve inside. 

"Layla... sweetheart," she heard as soon as she walked through the door, drawing her attention to her mom and Danny. 

"I have a project to start," Layla mumbled, collecting her art supplies from her room and heading out onto the lanai. 

Opening the box that contained all of her favorite photos, she sorted a few out and placed them on the table in front of her. Finding the picture of Steve that she wanted, she began sketching and had been drawing for nearly an hour when a shadow fell over her. 

"That's really good," came her mom, Clara's voice from in front of her, "I've always said that you have a natural ability, when it comes to art and music." 

"You've never said that," Layla argued, "Danny is the one that's always encouraged me to do what makes me happy, he's the one that's always supported me..." 

"I get that you're angry at me... at everyone in New Jersey, but things are different now and we'd really like it if you'd come home." 

"I am home." 

"This is not your home, Layla, New Jersey is your home." 

"New Jersey hasn't been my home for a long time," Layla admitted as she headed inside, "My home is here with Danny and Steve, even if you don't like it. You're right about one thing though... things are definitely different." 

"This isn't the right environment for you," Clara added angrily, "You need to be in New Jersey, where your father and I can keep an eye on you." 

"Not the right environment?" Steve repeated, moving to stand with Layla and placing his hands on her shoulders, "She's thriving in school, she's surrounded by good people that care about her and she's happy. What's not right about that?" 

"I brought Layla out here for a fresh start, away from everything that she went through," Danny said, the hint of anger clear in his voice, "Everything that Steve just said has happened within the last year, she's settled down and for the first time she's not focused on the past." 

"Well, maybe she should be," Clara snapped. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Danny asked. 

"All of this is happening because of her... because of what happened to her," Clara replied, "Maybe, she needs to focus on that and realize why her family treated her the way they did." 

"There's no excuse for the way you all treated her..." Danny started, only to be cut off by Layla. 

"I already know that you all thought that I brought it on myself... I was too trusting of a man that was supposed to be helping me and I got what I deserved," Layla mumbled, forcing back tears as she continued, "You all made it perfectly clear what you thought, when you left me at the hospital to go through all those examinations alone..." 

"That's not..." 

"You were the ones that organized the extra tutoring at his house, even after I told you that I didn't want to do it," Layla stated, "You pushed me into that situation." 

"Wait," Danny added with a frown, shifting his gaze between Layla and Clara, "Why didn't I know about any of this?" 

"There was nothing that you could do, if we had told you everything then you would have flown straight to New Jersey and that's not where you needed to be." 

"Damn straight I would have," Danny shouted, causing Layla to flinch and step closer to Steve, "Is that why you wouldn't let Layla talk to me?" 

"Your life was out here and I wasn't going to let something that we were handling ruin that." 

"Well, you did a great job at handling it," Danny replied, pointing to Layla, "Do you know what she was going through while you were apparently handling it?" 

"We..." 

"Nightmares, depression... self-harm, she was screaming out for someone to notice that pain she was in and you ignored it. You put it down to behavioral issues, mental issues, anything that meant it wasn't your fault and Layla was left to suffer in silence." 

"What could you have done, Danny?" Clara inquired. 

"I could have been there for my little sister when she needed me the most, instead of receiving a call two months later and having to put her back together again from the wreckage you created." 

"We made the decision that we believed was best for everyone and I'm sorry if you don't see that, but it's time for her to come home," Clara said calmly, "I will be back tomorrow to collect her."


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are good until they ain't.

Layla didn't sleep much that night and focusing on her lessons the next day was almost impossible, but she refused to let her mom ruin her day. Today was the talent show and Layla would be lying if she said she wasn't excited, because she honestly couldn't wait to perform. 

Watching the other students on stage, Layla scanned the crowd for her ohana and spotted them sitting a few rows from the front. 

"Next up, we have Layla Williams," her music teacher announced, motioning in her direction and smiling as Layla took to the stage with a deep breath. 

Taking a seat on the stool in front of the microphone, she adjusted her guitar until it was in the right place and began to play. 

"I've never been one to step out of my comfort zone, whenever I try, I'm afraid to just let go. Don't know why I run, don't know why I hide, never let them know what I feel inside, don't know why I'm scared, just to take a chance, while I'm just standing here. 

I've never been one to break free, 'cause I've always cared what everyone thinks of me. Don't know why I run, don't know why I hide, never let them know what I feel inside, don't know why I'm scared, just to take a chance, while I'm just standing here." 

Feeling her throat constrict, Layla searched for Steve and froze when her eyes locked with Danny's. She had treated him badly since finding out that he was alive and yet there he was as always, supporting her... just like he always had. Finishing the instrumental, Layla closed her eyes as tears fell down her face and finished the song. 

"Like a bird, I'm free to fly, spread my wings and find my light. Like a bird I'm up so high, out of the cage it's my time to shine. Like a bird, I'm free to fly, so tell me, tell me... why don't I?" 

Hearing everyone clapping, Layla stood up and took her bow with a small smile. Leaving the stage as her music teacher announced a fifteen-minute break for judging, Layla put her guitar away in its case and went to find her brother. 

Spotting Danny talking to Steve, she weaved her way through the crowd and ran straight into his arms as he greeted her with a smile. Feeling the last threads of restraint snapping inside her, she buried her face in his shoulder and allowed herself to break down with the knowledge that he would be there to pick her back up. 

"Let's go get some air," Danny whispered, earning a small nod from Layla and leading her out the front doors of the school. 

"I'm sorry," Layla mumbled as she stepped back. 

"It's okay, I know how hard it was for you to get up on that stage tonight..." 

"This isn't about the talent show," Layla said, "I've been horrible to you since I found out that you were alive... that's what I'm sorry about." 

"Nobody blames you for that..." 

"I blame me," Layla argued, "Everything you do is for your family, you moved out here to be closer to Grace and you came back to New Jersey when I needed you the most. You and our ohana are the only reason that I am standing here in front of you, but I still treated you the way I did." 

"Lay..." Danny started, but Layla cut him off and continued speaking. 

"Before you brought me here, I was planning on killing myself... I couldn't handle the pain and the guilt anymore," Layla confessed as Steve joined them, "All of that disappeared once I realized that I had a place where I belonged, but then ma arrived and everything that I felt in the weeks... months following what happened, came rushing back. I don't belong in New Jersey, I want to stay with you and Steve... I want to stay where I feel safe." 

"Listen to me, I saw how broken you were in New Jersey and I knew that you needed to get away, which is why I brought you out here," Danny added as he stepped towards her with tears in his eyes, "I knew that just like me, you would find strength in the people that surrounded you and showed you that they weren't going to run away. I won't let anyone take any of it away from you, Lay..." 

Stepping forward, Layla allowed Danny to hug her again and looked up at Steve as he wrapped his arms around them both. Hearing someone clear their throat behind them, they looked up to find Kono standing near the doors and headed back inside as she told them that the judges were ready. 

Standing backstage, Layla anxiously waited to hear the results and soon joined the other participants on the stage. 

"Everyone standing on this stage tonight is very talented and you should all be proud of yourselves, but unfortunately there can only be one winner," her music teacher said, "So without further ado, the winner of this year's annual talent show is... Layla Williams." 

Smiling as she accepted the trophy and envelope from her teacher, Layla glanced up to see all of her ohana cheering with huge smiles on their faces. Sitting in the back seat of Danny's Camaro, Layla joined in with the conversation going on in the car and jumped out to find her mother waiting on Steve's doorstep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
